phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension
Phineas and Ferb discover that their beloved pet platypus, Perry, is really a secret agent who battles the forces of evil daily. The boys team up with Perry on a grand adventure through a parallel universe where they must ultimately thwart an even more evil version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Read the full summary... Movie Images ''Everything's Better with Perry AtSD E3 pictures 01.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 02.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 03.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 04.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 05.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 06.jpg ATSD Pic6.png Everything Better With Perry Here.jpg PFAT2D Image7.jpg PFAT2D Image8.jpg Phin, Ferb, Perry Brushing Teeth.jpg|"Brushing our teeth... it's better..." Perry on Phineas's Head.jpg Perry Golf.jpg Taking a Bath is Just a Little Bit Wetter.jpg|"... and taking a bath is just a little bit wetter!" Pf3.jpg OWCA Animal Rescue Center.jpg Platypus Badminton and Meeting Doofenshmirtz AtSD E3 pictures 23.jpg PFAT2D Image9.jpg AT2D Still1.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 07.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 08.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 09.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 10.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 11.jpg Pf1.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 12.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 13.jpg AT2D Image28.jpg AT2D Still2.jpg AtSD DXD promo 1.jpg AtSD DXD promo 2.jpg AT2D Still3.jpg AT2D Image5.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 14.jpg PFAT2D Image10.jpg AtSD DXD promo 4.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image1.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 15.jpg|"Behold! the other dimension-inator!" Doof Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg Phineas and Ferb Look at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg Perry Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg 2nd Dimension Couch.jpg|"It's a... it's a couch." Doof Thinks of Swapping Couches.jpg|"Let's swap my couch for that one!" Pf4.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image4.jpg Entering the 2nd Dimension AT2D Sneak Peak Image5.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image6.jpg 2nd Dimension Monogram.jpg Doof Running to Phin & Ferb.jpg ATSD Pic16.png doofphineasferbmoviepic.png|"Hey Dr. D., you're famous here!" Doofenshmirtz Theatre.jpg Doof's Closet Store.jpg ATSD - Alt. Doof's statue.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image7.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image8.jpg Doof Notices Doofenshmirtz Blimp.jpg|"Heinz Doofenshmirtz..." AT2D Sneak Peak Image9.jpg|"... Your ''leader?" AT2D Sneak Peak Image10.jpg AT2D Image1.jpg|Alt. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building Doof with MM AtSD.png ATSD - Doof's Dream.jpg AtSD DXD promo 5.jpg AT2D Image14.jpg|"I couldn't help but notice that your scar goes over your eyepatch..." ATSD Pic4.png|"Yeah..." AT2D Image23.jpg ''A Brand New Best Friend (and It's Me) AT2D Still5.jpg AtSD DXD promo 6.jpg|"I've found..." AtSD DXD promo 7.jpg|"... a brand new..." AtSD DXD promo 8.jpg|"... best friend..." AtSD DXD promo 9.jpg|"... and it's..." AtSD DXD promo 10.jpg|"... me!" Doof with Drumsticks.jpg 2D Doof with Drumsticks.jpg DoofLewisandClark.jpg WeCanBeaDuo.jpg DoofsDancing.jpg DoofStanleyOlie.jpg DoofP&F.jpg DoofsCoocking.jpg DoofViolinist.jpg IKnowAllAboutU.jpg Doofparody2.jpg Doofparody1.jpg DoofLorenzo.jpg DoofsandMeap.jpg ABBF.jpg Doof Duet.jpg|The Doof Doof & Doof-2 Hold Up 2 Fingers - A Brand New Best Friend.jpg Perry's Secret Revealed AT2D Still6.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 22.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 17.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 18.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 19.jpg|Perry's karate chop AtSD E3 pictures 20.jpg|"Perry?" PFAT2D Image11.jpg|Perry's secret is revealed AtSD E3 pictures 24.jpg AT2D Still7.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 25.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 26.jpg 263952 246979171980832 216390138373069 1061725 4569402 n.jpg|Phineas mad at Perry Alternate Doof from AtSD clip 1.jpg|"Guards..." AT2D Image10.jpg ATSD Pic1.png AT2D Angry Phineas.jpg|"I don't want your pamphlet!" AT2D Image16.jpg AT2D Image17.jpg AT2D image15.jpg AT2D Image18.jpg ATSD Pic7.png ATSD Pic7.png|"You have got to be kidding me..." Screenshot - KickItUpANotch11.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Platyborg.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Agent P.jpg AT2D Image29.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 27.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 28.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 29.jpg AT2D Image27.jpg AT2D Still9.jpg Finding 2nd Dimension Selves AT2D Lawrence.jpg ATSD - Phineas and Perry with Alt. Phineas and Alt. Candace.jpg|"Are there four of you in this room?" AT2D Image2.jpg|"Five Counting Perry." Summer (Where Do We Begin?) Phineas & Ferb - Across The 2nd Dimension-Official Trailer- 108.jpg PhineasandaltPF.jpg TheNightsAreShorter.jpg TheSunIsSinning.jpg SummerWhereDoWeBegin.jpg PhineasandFerbSummer.jpg Ballpit Kid and Pedro.JPG Kite flying A2SD.JPG PhineasSummer2.jpg PhineasSummer1.jpg Nanobots.png Screenshot - KickItUpANotch25.jpg Summer Where Do We Begin - Phin & Ferb with Yellow Background.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image21.jpg Meeting the Resistance Mine Cart Escapades PFAT2D Image13.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch9.jpg PFAT2D Image20.jpg Escaping the Goozim Dimension Traveling AT2D Image6.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 37.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 38.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 39.jpg Doof is a bridge.jpg ATSD Pic.png ATSD Pic9.png AtSD DXD promo 3.jpg AtSD DXD promo 12.jpg AtSD DXD promo 13.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Giant Floating Baby Head Dimension.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch8.jpg Back Home Robot Riot AT2D Image7.jpg|"Time to start the invasion!" AT2D Image8.jpg|"Robots are taking over tri-state area!" AT2D Image9.jpg AT2D Image12.jpg|"No no, I'm down here! I'm in the sleeve!" AT2D Image13.jpg ATSD - Robot Riot.jpg ATSD Pic8.png ATSD Pic3.png ATSD Pic2.png ATSD - Ferb with mechanical cows.jpg Robot Dog.png Candace Tree House ATSD.jpg Parallel Doofenshmirtz ATSD.jpg AT2D Image3.jpg AT2D Image4.jpg Pf2.jpg PFAT2D Image17.jpg ASTD Pic10.png|Love Händel ATSD Pic13.png ATSD Pic12.png Phin, Ferb, Perry on robot dog and mechanical bulls.jpg Baljeet in Beak suit.jpg Perryandtheagents.jpg MonogramintheMovie.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch15.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch16.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch22.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch24.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch17.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch5.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch6.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch7.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch10.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch13.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch3.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image23.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image24.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Doof-2 with Baseball Launcher.jpg Memory Wipe Phineas, Ferb, and Friends Line Up to Get Memory Erased.jpg Ip.jpg|Isabella kisses Phineas Pnikiss2.png Takin' Care of Things PnF_AT2D_06.jpg PnF_AT2D_07.jpg PnF_AT2D_08.jpg PnF_AT2D_09.jpg PnF_AT2D_10.jpg PnF_AT2D_11.jpg PnF_AT2D_12.jpg PnF_AT2D_13.jpg PnF_AT2D_14.jpg Kick It Up A Notch Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas, Ferb, and Slash.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch1.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch2.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas, Agent P, and Buford.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Slash.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas and Ferb.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Buford.jpg KickItUpaNotch3.jpg Perry playing the bass.PNG Kick It Up a Notch - Ferb, Slash, Buford, and Agent P.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Ferb.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Doof-2 and Platyborg.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch12.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch18.jpg Buford rocking.png ending kiuan.jpg 'Other': Please place in appropriate sections when the movie is released PFAT2D Image12.jpg|"Whatcha Doin'!" PFAT2D Image1.jpg|Phineas and Ferb and the alt. of themselves PFAT2D Image2.jpg PFAT2D Image3.jpg PFAT2D Image4.jpg PFAT2D Image5.jpg PFAT2D Image6.jpg PFAT2D Image14.jpg PFAT2D Image15.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Doof Falling.jpg PFAT2D Image16.jpg|The Goozim makes a reappearance. Screenshot - KickItUpANotch4.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas and Ferb in Chains.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Buford.jpg PFAT2D Image18.jpg PFAT2D Image19.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 30.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 31.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 32.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 33.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 34.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 35.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 36.jpg|Agent P's pamphlet. AtSD E3 pictures 40.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 41.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 42.jpg ATSD Pic15.png ATSD Pic14.png Perry lol.png AT2D Still8.jpg AtSD DXD promo 11.jpg "Stand Back in Awe".jpg|"Stand back in Awe!" Doof & Alt Doof Invention Failure.jpg|"Awwww..." "Awww..." "Really?".jpg|"... Really?" AT2D Image21.jpg AT2D Image22.jpg AT2D Image24.jpg AT2D Image25.jpg AT2D Image26.jpg Alt. Phin, Ferb, Candy hug.png Alt Buford and Isabella.jpg NormpatrolBots2.jpg NormpatrolBots1.jpg Mystery figure.PNG AT2D_-_Perry,_Phineas,_Ferb,_Candace,_and_Doof_Chained.png Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Candace.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch23.jpg Monogram XD.png Promotional images Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension promotional image.jpg|Official poster. AF CARTEL 70X100 P&F.JPG|The Spanish Theatrical Poster Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension Dutch theatrical poster.jpg|Dutch theatrical poster. Poster PFP DC.jpg|Poster with Phineas, Ferb, and Perry. AT2D Evil Poster.jpg|Poster with Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg. Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.png|The logo revealed in the first teaser. ATSDlogo1.jpg ATSDlogo2.jpg Phineas and Ferb The Movie logo.png|Logo without "Across the 2nd Dimension" lettering. Phineas and Ferb The Movie transparent logo.png|Transparent logo. Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension sideways logo.PNG|Sideways logo. ATSD Junior Novel Official Cover.jpg|The Junior Novel. ATSD Mix 'n Match book.jpg|Mix & Match. Across the Second Dimension Wii.jpg|The video game. PnF A1&2D soundtrack.jpg|The soundtrack. ATSD This Summer.jpg|"This Summer..." ATSD- Day Of Premiere.jpg|"... Premieres Friday, August 5 8/7c on Disney Channel!" 7.png 1.png 2.png 4.png 3.png Phineas-normal and agent.png|Phineas: 1st and 2nd Dimension comparison. Ferb-normal and agent.png|Ferb: 1st and 2nd Dimension comparison. Phineas-1.png|"Phineas" logo. Phineas ATSD Icon 3.jpg|"Phineas!" Ferb ATSD Icon 2.jpg|"Ferb!" Ferb ATSD Icon.jpg|"Ferb!" ATSD Perry.png|"Perry!" Agent P ATSD Icon.jpg|"Agent P!" ATSD Candace.jpg|"Candace!" Doof ATSD Icon 2.jpg|"Doofenshmirtz!" 2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn.png|Alternate Phineas 2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher.png|Alternate Ferb 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn.png|Alternate Candace 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn2.png|Alternate Candace fighting Perry the Platyborg.png|Alternate Perry (Platyborg) Perry the Platyborg front & back.jpg|Platyborg from the front and back. 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Alternate Doofenshmirtz 2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Alternate Isabella 2nd Dimension Baljeet.png|Alternate Baljeet (or Dr. Baljeet) 2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm.png|Alternate Buford 2d-doof-group.png|The two Doofemshmirtz and Platyborg. 2dimension-PFPs.png|Phineas, Ferb, and their 2nd Dimension counterparts. Resistance.png|The Resistance AtSD DXD promo 14.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb: The Movie on Disney XD!" 1280x800 wallpapers DC-1-.jpg|Website wallpaper. Slash Promo Photo.jpg|Kick It Up A Notch promo picture|link=Kick It Up A Notch Phineas and Ferb Facebook Movie Profile Pic.jpg|Official "Phineas and Ferb" Facebook profile picture The 5th Dimension.PNG|The 5th Dimension on the website Storyboard images Phineas and Perry.JPG|Phineas and Perry Perry vs. Perry.JPG|Agent P vs. Platyborg Phineas and the Volcano.JPG Candace-atsd.JPG P&FAT2D P&G.JPG|Phineas with the Goozim behind him 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category: Episode galleries